Step Up 3
by Smiley Faces and Zayn Malik
Summary: Percy And the gang are street dancers. love and betrayal will ensue and hearts will be hurt...read to see more.
1. Chapter 1

Guess which movie this is based on. Work out the characters and I'll let you send me your own, and I'll write a story using them.

Read and review.

Love

Mila (Percabeth in South Africa)

...

'_Move over. Hey this is Percy. This is my film. Let me ask you a couple of questions._

'_Why do you dance?' Percy Jackson held the small HD camera firmly in his hands as he glanced at the African-American girl in front of him._

'_Because it's like breathing.' She answered with a small smile, 'It's like walking to me.'_

'_I'm not pretending. When I dance, I don't pretend.' A heavily accented Spanish man and his twin next to him said happily._

'_I'm more myself when I dance than any other time of the day.' A red-haired beauty with a huge smile grinned._

'_I dance to become someone else.' A handsome young man said calmly._

'_There are so many things n this world that want to push down on you. But when you dance, you are free.' A young Ugandan man said, deep in thought._

'_We started dancing at the age of seven, in our house, in the living room. Just dancing, copying Michael Jackson.' The second Spanish twin squinted at the camera._

'_And I'm listening to the music in the grocery store, just dancing through the aisles and stuff like that. And my sister's like, "Contain yourself. Calm down!" And I'm like, "I can't stop. I have to do it. I have to do it!"' the African-american girl, Juniper, laughed._

'_After everybody went to sleep, i would open the garage and just practice.' The young man said with a happy smile._

'_That's pretty much when knew, like, I loved it because had never dedicated so much time and effort into something like that.' A wild haired young kid said with a reminiscing smile._

'_It's not just jumping around. Dance has vocabulary.' A young, latino man said thoughtfully_

'_Inglewood.' Juniper answered Percy's question as to where she was from._

'_I'm from Argentina.' Travis Stoll, the calmer out of the two twins replied._

'_i am from northern Uganda.' Th Ugandan, Grover, said softly._

'_Miami, Florida.' The Latino man, Ethan, grumbled._

'_Koreatown, Los Angeles.' The wild-haired kid, Frank, grinned._

'_There's a lot of gangs and violence.' Juniper said sadly._

'_I couldn't be stuck there all my life.' Silena, the redhead said frmly._

'_My village was attacked.' Grover said with a hint of sorrow._

'_My parents didn't want me around.' Triton, the handsome kid, said softly._

'_She actually kicked me out of the house.' Frank mumbled._

'_I had to go.' Juniper said with a fire in her eyes._

'_Dance saved me.' Beckendorf, a tall black man said happily._

'_Dance definitely saved me.' Silena smiled._

'_If it wasn't for dance, I don't know what we would be doing right now.' A boy with a cap, Leo, said with a wide grin._

'_I didn't have anything, didn't have any money. I was living with 15 dollars week in New York City.' Connor, Travis' twin, growled._

'_Dance brought us together too. All around the world, we're here.' Leo smiled._

'_Truth is, everybody's a dancer inside.' Beckendorf said seriously._

'_we all have a heartbeat.' Will Solace smiled._

'_We all have a rhythm inside.' Grover insisted._

'_What's that one thing you say?' Beckendorf gestured towards Percy behind the camera._

'_What do you call us?' Silena smiled._

'_Born from a boom box?' Percy asked with a chuckle._

'_Yes!' Beckendorf exclaimed._

'_Boom box! That's a pretty good one.' Leo tapped Beckendorf and Silena's shoulders._

'_Born from a boom box.' Beckendorf said with a smle._

'_It sounds stupid, but I do feel like that. And if we listen hard enough,we realise that mybe we're all plugged into the same song._

_..._


	2. The Demigods

Kids crowded in groups under the trees on New York university campus.

'New York University freshmen, welcome to Washington Square Park.' The tourguide drawled. 'It's the central hub of our urban campus. And to the right...' her voice trailed off as she got farther and farther away from Thalia, Nico and Nico's parents.

'Mom, Dad, you guys can really go.' Nico insisted, giving his mother and father slightly disapproving looks.

Hades Di Angelo had a "New York University DAD" sweater on and his mother looked super excited.

'No! We're gonna take you and Thalia out for dinner.' His mother prostested. 'We promised her parents we'd feed her.'

'We're already paying for meal plans. It's all good.' Nico growled.

'yeah, we're fine, we really are, Mrs D.' Thalia rushed to come to her best friend's defence. Anything to get rd of his over excited parents.

'We should go.' Hdes agreed, seeng the desperate looks on the teens faces.

'All right, one last picture.' Maria agreed relauctantly.

'OK. One last picture.' Nico warned.

'Alright. Get together. You're best friends. Can drive a truck through you.' Maria complained.

'We're close!' Nico whined.

'Get closer.' Mara snapped, causing Nico and Thalia to move together very fast.

'Put your arm around her.'

'OK.' Nico cringed.

Thalia had a happy and uncertain expression on her face.

'All right, ready? Say "Mom is pretty."'

'Mom is pretty.' The pair said in unison.

'Thank you. Ready? Ooh!' Maria fumbled as the camera beeped.

'Good. It's a picture of a hat. I got a hat. With hair.' Maria grumbled.

'If my father could see me now, saying goodbye to my son, the future engineer. I'm just so happy you're done with that dance business, i can't tell you.' Hades smiled broadly.

'Oh, but you have.' Nico moaned.

'OK, all right. You make me proud.' Maria had tears in her eyes.

'Ok, this is it.' Nico said wih relief.

'Could I get in you backpack?' Maria pleaded. 'Come on!'

'That's too tight, Mom.' Nico warned. 'OK, all right.' Nico struggled.

'Come on!' Maria sniffled.

'I'll make you proud if I could go to Orientation.' Nico grumbled.

'No, you'remy baby.' Maria insisted.

'Everybody left already!' nico whned.

'OK.' Maria gave in.

'I'll call you when I get to the dorm.' Nico waved as his parents left.

'Wow, they really...' Thalia grinned.

'Are embarrassing.' Nico finished her sentence.

'I was gonna say, "love you" Oh...' Thalia stumbled as Nico got pushed into her by someone from behind.

'Sorry.' The man apologised as he rushed away.

Nico caught sight of his shoes and his jaw went completely slack. He started tapping Thalia's shoulder absentmindedly as he stared after the guy and his shoes.

'Yo, Thals, check those out. Those are the limited edition gunmetal Nike Dunks.' Nico looed as if he had died and gone to heaven.

'Uh-oh. I know that look. OK. Nico, seriously, next on the tour, Union Square.' Thalia tried to distract him.

'I just want to get a closer look. I'm gonna be right back, OK? Cover me.' Nico took off after the man.

'I guess.' Thalia sighed and watched him forlornly.

Nico dodged in and out of the crowd, always keeping an eye on the shoes. He tried to follow the guy, but he saw a crowd of people and went over to investigate. Upbeat pop music was playing and a dance mat had been set out. People stood next to it, betting money sticking out of their hands.

'All right. Let's go. Who you got? Who you got?' the guy that looked like the emcee bounced around on the balls of his feet.

'i want 25 on Kronos.' One guy handed $25 to the emcee.

'Twenty-five on Kronos.' The emcee muttered.

'Let's go. Whatcha got?' someone shouted.

Nico fingered the beanie keeping his unruly curls in place incredulously. He had never seen anything like it, and he didn't know what to think of it.

A young guy, about 20-25 started doing some wicked dance moves, making the crowd cheer.

'Give me my money! Gve me my money!' the emcee shouted, holding his cap out to everybody.

Someone stumbled into Nico, causing him to step onto the dance mat, unwillingly, and he found himself the centre of attention.

'Nice hat, homie!' A woman from he back jeered.

Kronos, the guy that had been dancing earlier turned with an incredulous expression. Nico waved the crowd off, he didn't want to dance.

'i want 10 on the skinny kid!' one man shouted.

'Me?' Nico mouthed, his eyes wide with surprise.

'Give me 20! Give me 20!' A girl shouted and the crowd started clamouring to place bets on Nico.

Kronos made as if he was spanking Nico and grinned as the woman demnded her money back. He started doing some complicated footwork and started spinning on his back.

'You see that? Yo it's over, it's over. That's it. Go home. Go home!' tha man who first placed a bet on Nico jeered.

Nico gave Kronos a surprised look and rolled his shoulder a little before stepping forward. He started moving as if a wave of movement washed through his body before making it move back down again. He flew up to a park bench and fell to his knees before leaning back and jumping up again. He was pushed out of the way by a jealous Kronos, who started dancing, before leapg off of the table. Nico started breakdancing on the concrete before messing up a street vendor's stall. He jumped up onto another bench and jumped backwards onto a ballon salesman's cart, freeing the balloons.

'Who's gonna pay for my balloons? He's right here! Get this guy!' The salesman screamed like an injured banshee.

'Stop! Police! Hold it right there!' officers came running.

'Come on, man. They're after you. Let's go. Come on!' the man with the shoes dragged Nico along after him in the chaos that ensued at the arrival of the police.

'Request backup, southwest corner of the park.' A police officer shouted into his radio behind them.

They raced through a skatepark anda dog tried to bite Nico as they ran past it.

'Yo man, whatare you doing? What are you doing?' Nico asked as the man ran straight for a hot dog cart.

'Jump first, fear later.' The man smiled before jumping feet first under the roof of the cart, through to the other side.

'Whoa.' Nico gawked before catching up.

'Oh! Ah! My ribcage!' Nico slowed to a walk behind the guy, who was unlocking a large metal gate.

'I have to tell you, I just threw up in my mouth.' He panted, 'it's burning. Where are you going?' He demanded as theman walked into the previously locked alleyway, taking his camera out.

'Yo. How did you just do that back there?' Nico asked in surprise.

'You were like freaking flying, man, you were like a ninja.'

'It's Percy.' The man smiled, holding his hand out for Nico to shake.

'I'm Dominico Di Angelo the Third, by the way. Just since you asked. But you can just call me Nico.'

'I haven't seen you around.' Percy replied, removing pieces of large debris from a thing covered by tarp.

'I'm just starting at NYU, I'm actually an engineering major.' Nico replied, jerking his thumb in the direction of the park.

'But you're gonna be dancing too?' Percy asked.

'No, no. Not anymore. I mean dancing was cool in high school but it's time for me to face the real world.' Nico replied seriously

'You really have no idea what you did back there, do you?' Percy asked with an amused smile.

Nico shook his head.

'You're B-FABB.' Percy replied.

'What's a B-FABB?' Nico asked, his face scrunching in confusion.

'"Born From A Boom Box". Some people learn to dance, others are born to. And you're in New York City, the dance center of the world. Check this.' Percy ripped a flyer off the wall.

'It's the bggest battle ever. There's never been this kind of prize money. And those guys in the park, they're gearing up for this. You're good enough, you should be in this.' Percy pointed at the flyer before turning and pulling the tarp off to reveal an old, renovated car.

'Is that your car? Oh my god, that is so sick.' Nico said with large eyes.

'Get in.' Percy opened the door for him, 'what you saw in the park today is just the beginning.'

They cruised through the streets of New York, Nico's eyes wide in excitement, until they finally pulled up to an old building with music pumping out of every available space.

'What the heck is this place?' Nico asked as Luke opened the side door for them.

'Come on.' Percy replied, striding in.

'Welcome to my house.' Luke smirked as they stopped before an old elevator, 'The House of Demigods.'

Percy opened the door for them and they stepped in.

'Nice place.' Nico replied, looking around the small elevator.

'It's a little small to live in.' He mumbled while Percy worked the elevator settings, he jumped as the elevator started working.

'My parents converted this place years ago. We all live and train upstairs and run a club downstairs to make ends meet. It's kind of like our secret hideout. All rght this is it.' Percysaid as the elevator stopped.

'We call this the Big House.' Percy said as he opened the doors.


	3. The Big House

Rap music and indistinct chatter hit Nico's ears as he stepped into the spacious area and watched people trainon dance floors.

'Around here, dance is your identity. We live together, work together, battle together. But unlike other cres, we al have different styles. I found all these guys out in the city. Crazy talent, but no place to go. We've become some kind of a pseudo-family here. Where we can be ourselves and rules don't apply.' Percy explained as Nico drank in his surroundings.

'This place is off the chain.' Nico smiled.

'Thing One and Thing Two over there, that's the Stoll Twins.' Percy Pointed at the two plae, skinny men coming towards them.

'You, man, you. We saw you dancing at the park. You were…' the first one said calmly.

'Amazing.' The second one said like a five year old.

'You were great.' The first one exclaimed.

'You are from another planet. Your own planet.' The second one tried to outtalk his brother.

'I have a question for you.' Number One said eagerly.

'No, guys. No questions.' Percy said protectively, ultimately saving Nico.

'Ah, Percy.' A Ugandan came up to Percy.

'Grover. What's up, brother? Meet Nico.' Percy smiled, giving hima man-hug thingy.

'Pleased to meet you, Nico.' Grover shook his hand.

'How you doing?' Nico asked in return.

'This guy right here, he's the leader of the army.' Percy smiled, clamping his hand over Grover's shoulder.

'More like the second-in-command. I heard you did some impressive work in the park today.' Grover smiled.

'How does everybody know that?' Nico asked, looking around.

'News travels fast when you beat someone like Kronos. But Percy, I need to borrow you for a second…'

'Can we wait? I gotta show him around.' Percy asked, turning to Nico.

'We'll take him!'

'Yeah, come one, le us show him around.'

'Yeah!' Three kids ran up to them. One with a cap, one with wild hair and another with a strange hairstyle that made him look really nerdy.

'No guys, I don't think that's such a good idea.'

'Please?'

'Don't hurt him, all right?' Percy warned.

'These came from the bank this morning. They want to put the building up for public auction. We're six months late on our payments.' Grover sighed, showing Percy the papers.

'We paid them last month!' Percy exclaimed.

'Yes, and hwat about the other five?'

'we're working on it man, the club's not making the money it used to.'

'the bank doesn't want to hear that, they want the money.' Grover sid quietly.

'Nico can help us win the world jam and pay back what we owe.' Percy reassured him.

'Man, you don't understand,man, nobody's ever smoked Kronos and got it on tape.' Someone said as Nico watched himself mess Kronos up at the park on someone's BlackBerry, Leo's he thought it was.

Everyone started chattering at once, and Percy stood by with a smile on his face. He looked over at the security screens and his smile faded away. He moved towards the screens and stood staring at a girl dance on it. She hypnotized him, and that was very difficult to do.

'She's back.' He murmured as Grover leaned against the wall next to him.

'Hey, Nico, come on. I'll show you around the club downstairs.' Percy beckoned for Nico to come and a series of loud disapproving shouts were thrown in his direction.

They ambled into the busy club playing upbeat dance music.

'Come on, this way.' Percy called to Nico behind him.

Nico stared around him in amazement and stopped by the main dance floor.

'It's crazy, right? Hang out, take a look around. I'l be back in a second.' Percy patted Nico's shoulder before walking away.

Percy walked over to the general area where the mysterious girl was before, and found her dancing with various followed her with his camera and she smiled mischievously. He followed her to where she battled against a Spanish man for a while before disappearing. Percy searched desperately for her on his screen, frowning all the while. Suddenly he felt a presence next to him and looked down, straight into her stormy grey eyes and blonde hair. He smiled as he realized who it was and she smirked in response, closing his screen. She smiled as he quickly started filming her before disappearing completely. The next thing Percy knew, Nico was scrambling away from a bunch of Titans' dancers, straight into Grover's arms and they waited for Kronos and his cronies to finish their dance.

'I just want a few rounds with the kid, we have unfinished business.' Kronos growled,

'You want to get to him? You got to go through us.' Percy snarled, stepping in front of Nico exactly the same way an older brother would.

'Come on, Percy. Be a good sport.' A venomous voice chuckled from behind Kronos.

'What are you doing here, Luke?' percy said icily.

'Nice to see you too.' Luke's blue eyes glittered with malice.

'I mean it. Get your boys and get off our property.' Percy said with a death glare.

'Your property? It's not gonna be your property for much longer. And don't worry, wen I buy this place, I'll tke good care of it.' Luke smirked.

'Whe we win the World Jam, you and your trust fund won't be able to touch us.' Percy shot back.

'That's cute. Your boy can't even finish his battles. Bubbles and balloons? That's so amateur.' Luke laughed.

'Enough, man. He will finish it at the World Jam and so will we.' Travis Stoll exclaimed.

'I don't even know what you just said!' Luke growled.

'Stopn being disrespectful to my crew.' Ethan exclaimed,stepping forward to hurt one of the Titans' crewmembers.

Chaos followed and Percy spotted the girl from earlier struggling through the crowd. He pushedthrough and grabbed her by the waist.

'Come on, I'll get you out of here.' He pulled her along with him before gragging her into a photobooth.

're you OK?' He asked in concern

'Yeah, thank you.' She replied quietly.

'I'm Percy.' He offered her his hand to shake.

'I'm Annabeth.' She took it.

'So, what's with the bags?' He motioned towards her bags as the camera flashed.

'Oh… Supposed to be meeting my friend here, but she's a no-show.'

'What are you gonna do?'

'I do't know, I haven't figured that out yet.' Annabeth smiled.

'You could stay here.' Percy pointed up, at the roof, indicating the Big House.

'What, I the club?' Annabeth scoffed.

'No, I mean upstairs in the living room.' Percy chuckled.

'You don't even know me.' Annabeth said, her eyes softening.

'Yeah, I do. Your name is Annabeth nd you need a place to sleep.' Percy smiled.

'OK. Sure. Thank you.' Annabeth chuckled.

'OK. Grab your stuff.'Percy said quietly before they stepped out cautiously.

He pulled her to the elevator before closing the door.


	4. Armory

Nico walked through the halls, his jaws clamped around an apple, searching for his engineering lab.

'Nico! Where were you yesterday? I thought we had plans.' Thalia exclaimed, approaching him with a disapproving glare.

'I know, I know. I'm sorry.' Nico said, taking the apple out of his mouth.

'Sorry? I had to eat dinner with my freakazoid roommate who smells so badly, it puts me in physical pain. And she would not stop yammering about her pet rat's blog!' Thalia exclaimed angrily.

'Wait a minute; we should hook our roommates up together. Mine looks like a pet rat. He's got the nose and everything. He's got the claws. Eew!' Nico exclaimed.

Thalia burst out in hysteric laughter at the thought of her roommate going out with anything but her rat.

'Oh! There you go! Now, I need you to help me find this engineering lab.' Nico looked around.

'Nico.'

'What?'

Thalia turned around and pointed at the lab behind her, the engineering lab. A smug smirk played over her lips as Nico sighed in defeat.

'What would I do without you?'

'I don't know, I really don't.'

'Later, gator.' He called before disappearing into the lab.

…

Percy woke up to a muffled bass beat resounding through the Big House. He got up and grabbed a shirt from his closet, before walking out onto his balcony that stood high above the rest of the Big House.

He walked into the speaker room to find Annabeth warming up to practice.

'So I see you've found the speaker room.' He called.

'Yeah.' Annabeth blushed before switching the music off.

'Built this myself when we could actually find boom boxes in the city.' Percy smiled, motioning to the huge speaker that consisted of hundreds of boom boxes wired together.

'Impressive.' Annabeth smiled breathlessly and Percy snickered.

'You're up early.' He commented.

'Already warmed up.' She smiled in reply.

'Good, because you're my new recruit.' Percy smirked as she mock-saluted him, 'and it's my responsibility to get you up to speed.'

'Then let's train.'

'No, no. We're not training here.'

'OK. Then where?'

'Out there.' Percy motioned to the windows above Annabeth's head with his own, 'just try to keep up.' He smirked at her surprised expression.

What followed was an intense training session;

They leapt over a wall, Annabeth doing a front flip to ease the landing and Percy running straight to one next to the afore mentioned wall and ran up it sideways before flying over a pole. Annabeth followed suit and they ran over another wall before stopping by the end of the rooftop.

…

'Before we divide up into lab groups and begin the work, I want to talk to you about what engineering means to me.' The professor droned in Nico's class.

'What's your name?' Nico hissed at the boy next to him.

'Silence. That's my name. Silence during class.' Nico nodded his head in amusement.

Nico's phone beeped as he fingered a piece of metal. He glanced at the boy next to him and then at his phone.

'Go answer it, Mr. Popular.' The boy growled and Nico picked the phone up.

It read: _REHEARSAL TIME! LOOK LEFT. WAY LEFT._

Nico looked left and saw Percy and a blonde girl waving their arms like maniacs before Percy 'flashed' by lifting his shirt to reveal his torso.

'What?' Nico sputtered and his lab mate glared at him.

…

'Open up the cages, boys.' Percy called as the trio strode into the Big House. 'Let's show these newbies why we call this the Big House.'

'OK!' Travis called.

'Hey, Nico!' Connor grinned maniacally.

'How are you my friend?' Travis and Connor said simultaneously.

'What a beautiful senorita.' Travis purred.

Connor babbled in Spanish while Travis kissed her hand.

Nico, Annabeth and Percy chuckled in response and Percy waved their silly Spanish seduction techniques away.

'Lady and gentlemen, our most prized possessions.' Connor said proudly.

Nico gawked and Annabeth stared, turning to Percy.

'Check it out.' He encouraged her.

'If dance is our weapon, then these are our armor.' Connor said, motioning to the hundreds of dancing shoes in front of them.

Nico picked up Percy's gunmetal Nike Dunks and gulped.

'Percy's lucky shoes? Smart boy.' Travis pointed at Nico. Percy nodded with a smile on his face.

'All right, Nico. Don't get too attached, you gotta earn your kicks in this place.' Percy called, getting up and leading them to another door.

'And beyond door number two, the graffiti room.' Percy opened the heavy metal door for them.

'Oh…what?' Annabeth chuckled.

'Who's that guy?' Nico demanded.

'That's Beckendorf. He's our graffiti guru.' Percy pointed at the large Afro-American man sitting in a corner, 'I'm talking electronic billboard hacks, LED lights, anything to mark that we are.' Percy replied.

'Dudes! Excellent timing.' Beckendorf strode towards them, slapping Percy's hand and smiling at Annabeth, 'I have been working on a portable light tagging system and I can't figure out how to get it to stick to 12-volt batteries.' He said frustration evident in his voice.

'Do you have any electrical tape?' Nico asked as he surveyed the clamor that was Beckendorf's desk.

'Yeah. Here you go.'

'Check this out. Tape it right there.' Nico explained.

'Yeah?'

'Wrap it around, and it creates a snug fit.' Nico explained further.

'You know lights?' Beckendorf (who I am now calling Beck) asked.

'Yeah, I dabble. Check it out.' Nico threw the small light at a piece of metal and it turned on as it stuck to the rod.

Beck's face was priceless.

'Yeah! Yes! I love this kid. It's the LED to the battery to the magnet.' Beck shook his finger as he had finally figured out gravity.

'They're beautiful. Like neon fireflies.' Annabeth commented.

'Or neo flies.' Beck suggested.

'Yeah, neo flies.' She smiled.

'Neo flies. Ilike it.' Beck nodded.

…

The whole crew sat around the table, investigating the 'neo flies'.

'Listen up! World Jam is comin' up, which means…' Ethan shouted above the clamor.

'Which means we have a lot of work cut out for us.' Percy said.

'Nico, Annabeth you in?'

'I don't know, I have school, I mean, I can't just…'

'We'll figure something out.' Percy interrupted.

'Demigods. Demigods. Demigods. Demigods!' The crew started to chant.

'I can do one battle, guys.' Nico caved and the crew burst into cheers.

'All right all right. Annabeth?'

'To the House of Demigods!' Annabeth flew to her feet, her glass in hand.

…

Percy sat in his room, editing footage of the gang dancing. He didn't hear Annabeth come up to him.

'Wow, this is quite the set up.' She commented.

'Thank you. I collect footage of dancers who inspire me.' Percy smiled. The footage from the club came up and Annabeth turned a light shade of pink.

'Clearly.' She chuckled.

'whatare you gonna do with it all?'

'I don't know, nothing. I just play around with it.' Percy smiled.

Annabeth looked at the screen, which showed footage of Beck beat boxing and then dancers dancing to it.

'I had no idea.' She smiled.

'They're amazing, aren't they?' Percy nodded.

'I mean you.' Annabeth replied, 'You're a filmmaker.'

Percy scoffed and reached forward to exit the programs on his computer.

'What's wrong?' Annabeth asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

'Nothing, I just don't usually sow people this stuff.' He rplied shyly.

'It's just me.' Annabeth repled, flipping her curly ponytail over her shoulder.

'All right.' Percy gave in to the puppy eyes she was giving him.

'Gonna show me?' Annabeth asked, hope rising in her voice.

'Yeah.' Percy chuckled.

'OK.' Annabeth grinned, excitement coursing through her body.

'Promse not to laugh.' Percy chuckled.

'Oh I promise.' Annabeth hesitated.


	5. Bonding

Percy stood on a wall over looking New York city.

'Hey.' Annabeth called nd Percy couldn't help but appreciate her beauty in the pale morning sun, 'Look who's up early now?'

'Actually, I haven't been to sleep yet.' Percy laughed.

'Can I join you?' Annabeth's stormy grey eyes looked up into his deep sea green ones and she felt a deep stirring in her.

'Sure.' He smiled, sitting down.

'What're youlooking at?'

'I comeout here to listen. The river, the traffic, the birds. Make me feel like i'm a part ofsomething bigger.'

'traffic makes you feel like you're a part of something bigger? That is deep.' Percy laughed at her facal expression.

'like I said, i've been up all night.' He smiled

'So, I've been thinking about your video...from last night. Look, I think you should finish it. And you should show it to people.'

'yeah, I don'tknow about that.' Percy replied, his green eyes flashing.

'Clearly you love it, right?' Annabeth asked, and percy nodded, still watching her out of the corner of his eye.

'Look at you. You've been up all night and you're like...i don't know, you're glowing or something.' Annabeth laughed.

'Glowing? So i'm pregnant now, shit.' Percy chuckled.

'I see a glow.' Annabeth smiled gently.

Percy leaned in a little, but Annabeth moved away, looking away from him. the smll sting of rejecton stabbed at percy's heart as he sat straight.

'We should get to Red Hook.' Annabeth said, dropping from the wall.

Percy nodded and followed her from a distance, watching her carefully.

…

The Demigods all stood together watching their opponents pace in agitation.

'Welcome to Red Hook! The first round of the World Jam!' the Emcee shouted.

'Are y'all ready for a battle?' he screamed at the crowd, who roared their agreement, 'Red Hook, are you ready?' He pointed his staff at Red Hook. They pounded their chests in response.

'Demigods, are you ready?' He asked Percy and Annabeth, who stood in front, battle-ready faces glaring at the opposition.

'Let's get it!' he roared and the music started for Red Hook.

Ethan drew a line on the floor to indicate to which point they were allowed to go. Red Hook had guys'chained like dogs and they paced like caged wolves.

Demigods moved into a large group, with Percy right at the frnt. They started with spasmic movements until the floor was given to Beck, who promptly showed Red Hook who was boss.

'And the winner is...' the emcee held stillf or a moment.

'The Demigods!' he roared and the crowd cheered their approval.

…

'No, no, no.' Percy protested.

'Yeah, yeah. No it is time for you to be in front of the camera, my good-looking Demigod.' Travis grinned maliciously. Percy rubbed his neck in anger and sulked for a second.

'What do you love about dance?' Annabeth giggled as the men all left the vicinity.

'I don't know. Dance, music, it's just always been there for me, I guess.' Percy smiled

'Is that it?' Annabeth asked plainly,clearly not impressed.

'What?' Percy chuckled.

'Oh…I know you can do better than that. Come on.' Annabeth laughed

'All right.' Percy looked at the floor for a second. 'My parents used to be they started this place for people like them, but they didn't just wanna be back-up dancers. You know, do their ow thing, build their own respect. I thought that was cool, so I wanted to carry on the tradition, in my own way. But for them, you know?' Percy smiled.

'So what do they think of you turning this place into a madhouse?' Annabeth smirked.

'They never got to see it.' Percy replied sadly.

'I'm so sorry.' Annabeth switched the camera off her eyes dark with sympathy.

'No, don't be. It's OK.' Percy replied with a sly grin.

'So that's why you're so devoted to this place? Carrying on what your parents wanted?' Annabeth asked quietly.

'Family is family. The Big House used to be their life, now it's mine.' Percy grinned.

'It's amazing what we do for family sometimes.' Annabeth said bitterly.

'So, tell me about your parents.' Percy's green eyes pleaded.

'They spli up a while back. And me and my older brother, we were sort of the dice that got rolled between them.' Annabeth said, her voice cracking with emotion.

'So where's your brother now?' Percy asked tenderly.

'We're still close, I mean, he basically raised me. So, I owe him everything.' Annabeth said with a bitter tinge to her voice.

'So, Tarantino…are you planning o blackmailing us with all that footage?' Annabeth grinned.

'Nope, just you.' He grinned.


End file.
